leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Sync
Game Sync (Japanese: ゲームシンク Game Sync) is the process of synchronizing the player's save file with the Pokémon Global Link. Generation V The C-Gear can be used to perform a Game Sync. While the Generation V Global Link was still active, players could use Game Sync to tuck in and wake up Pokémon sent to the , which would also update the player's downloadable , C-Gear skin and Pokédex skin in their game, and their Badges and Medals ( only) on their Global Link account. When tucking in a Pokémon, the player is asked to select a Pokémon from the Pokémon Storage System to put to sleep, which will then appear in the Global Link. A Pokémon may only be put to sleep once a day (and can be awoken up to twice). Changing the DS clock or using the game in another Nintendo DS system will result in needing to wait 24 hours before a Pokémon can be put to sleep again. Generation VI in Generation VI]] When Game Sync was still active, it could be set to happen automatically while saving when connected to the internet on the Player Search System if the player has registered their game to a Global Link account, but the player may turn Auto Sync off so that updates are only performed when they manually select Game Sync in the PSS. Performing a Game Sync updates the player's recent activities and Medals on the Global Link, transfers the most recently taken photo to the Global Link, and transfers any items obtained in the PokéMileage Club to the player's game. The player may also set Game Sync to send all or none of their Poké Miles from their game to the Global Link. Players can only sync a game once an hour. Attempting a Game Sync when less than an hour has passed since the last one happened will reliably return an error stating that "Game Sync ended because the server is busy." Generation VII Game Sync will connect automatically once the player connects to an online function in Festival Plaza if the player has registered their game card on their Global Link account. Performing a Game Sync in Sun and Moon will update the player's progress in the game, showing how much they have progressed and which Z-Crystals they own. It also shows what Pokémon the player has currently deposited, desired, sent and received in the Global Trade Station. Players may also be able to download current tournament and battle rule sets and being able to join into the current global mission. Similar to Generation VI, Game Sync can only be performed once an hour with an error message appearing if attempting to connect before said hour passes. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=遊戲同步 |zh_cmn=遊戲同步 / 游戏同步 |fr=Synchro-Jeu |de=Spielsynchro |it=Sincrogioco |ko=게임싱크 Game Sync |es=Sincronizar Juego }} Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics fr:Synchro-Jeu